


The clouds above opened up

by Blossomdriver



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mirage is dealing with shit and needs comfort, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdriver/pseuds/Blossomdriver
Summary: Proxy comforts Mirage.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt & Original Non-Binary Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The clouds above opened up

The days where no matches were scheduled are far and few in-between. But that doesn’t mean they don’t happen.  
  
It always left a few of the legends feeling on edge. This time, however, it was nearly palpable from every corner of the jump ship.

Even Proxy was feeling the effects of it - his nerves stood on end as he wanders through the halls. Wanting to ignore the strange feeling that has been plaguing the back of his mind all afternoon 

Having only been part of the Apex Games for less than 6 months, there were still times he wasn’t sure if he will ever adjust to the rapid shift in lifestyle choices.

In those 6 months, the man managed to create a few connections with the other legends. Making the transition smoother for himself. And if he was feeling particularly nice - would go as far as to say some would be considered friends. 

Proxy was just heading back to his living quarters that resting on the farthest end of the ship. Schematics and sloppily written notes tucked under his arm.

Whilst passing Mirage’s room - the door left slightly ajr - he catches the tail-end of a conversation. 

“O-Okay Mom, take care, I love you." Now Proxy wasn’t the type to go snooping in and listening to other conversations. Yet the tone in Mirage’s voice made him feel somewhat on edge for a reason he doesn't want to name.

Mirage sounded completely different than he normally did. No longer was there the air of happy-go-lucky charismatic attitude.

It was instead replaced with a hollow and sorrowful tone that made something sickening crawl into the pits of Proxy’s stomach. A sensation he hadn’t felt in such a long time.

It terrified him. 

There was an easy way for Proxy to get out of this situation. Simply let his mind be unaware of what it heard. Keep moving in the direction of his room, and go on with the rest of the day as normal. 

It wouldn’t work that easily, because things were never normal around here. No matter how much force he tried, nothing could dislodge himself from where his feet stood planted, just out of view from the crack in the door. 

There was a small sliver of himself that refused to let this matter go unsolved. The part of him that was always there to remind him of how much he truly cared about Mirage. No matter how much he tries and denies its existence

Proxy allows a few more minutes to pass by before he brings himself to take action. Lightly rapping the door with his knuckles. Stilling kept himself just far enough out of view - hoping Mirage hadn’t taken notice of him earlier. 

From the sound of a sharp intake of breath to the soft thud of something falling onto the floor. 

It was enough to say that Proxy managed to startle Mirage.  
  
“Uh yeah come in,” The man stutters out. Proxy pushes the door so not it was fully open. Standing awkwardly from the threshold with rolled-up blueprints still tucked under his arm.

Mirage rubs furiously at his eyes with the sleeves of his shirt as he flashes Proxy a smile. But it pales in comparison to his usual bright and charming one. It’s broken and slanted and it never reaches his eyes. 

“So uh, is there a reason you came by?” Mirage was quick to deflect the question as he stepped around the couch. Rubbing at his eyes a little bit more for good measure.

Proxy still has yet to say anything as he takes a full step into the room. Mirage watches him carefully as he shifts the weight of his feet a few times. Hands twitching nervously at his side as well. 

How was he supposed to start this conversation? Maybe that’s something Proxy should have considered more thoroughly before barging his way into the other’s room.

“So, is there anything you need?” Mirage asked with a stifled - fake - laugh.

“I’ve noticed that you’ve been acting differently lately and I wanted to make sure that everything was alright.” It wasn’t a complete lie. Over the last few weeks, Mirage had began pushing himself more and more into his work. 

That meant fewer interactions with the other legends, especially Proxy. On any other occasion, Proxy couldn't have Mirage leave him alone for more than 10 minutes. Yet now that Mirage wasn’t constantly bugging him. Proxy would never dare to say it out loud, but he missed it.

He wasn’t going to expressing that openly any time soon, if ever.

Mirage backed away a fraction when Proxy took another step forward. 

“Different? Please I’m still the same, nothing weird is going on, nope, zilch, nada.”

The feeling in Proxy’s gut twisted again and he swallows down the feeling.

Setting the blueprints and notes onto the small desk in the corner of Mirage’s room. He turns back to look at Mirage intently again. Purple eyes meeting with brown.

“Mirage you don’t have to lie to me.” Little by little the cracks in Mirage’s facade became clear to him. 

“She can’t even remember her name.” Mirage's voice cracks as he spoke, breaking Proxy’s heart with it. 

Closing the gap between them, Proxy wraps his arms around Mirage and pulls him close into a tight hug. His skin itches at the contact for a split second, but it was gone as quickly as it came. 

A twinge pulls in the space between Proxy’s shoulder blades and lower back. Something that pressed at the edges of his skin. Quick to repress the feeling before it reached the point of no return.

Mirage, on the other hand, was left frozen still out of shock. His hands hovering behind Proxy’s back as if he was unaware of what to do with them. When his brain finally managed to process what was going on. He was quick to return the hug. 

Sobs rose to the back of Mirage’s throat and bit his tongue to keep them from escaping. Tears threatened at his eyes and he quickly squeezed them shut to the point where he saw stars dancing behind his eyelids. 

“It’s okay,” Proxy tells Mirage, voice low and quiet and that had seemed to be his breaking point. Mirage opened the floodgates. Gross ugly sobs erupted from his throat as his fists tightened around the material to Proxy’s clothing. 

So they stand there what feels like an eternity and perhaps it was. Proxy soothing Mirage as he cried - keeping him close pressed against his chest. 

Maybe in a different time - a different place where Proxy wasn’t afraid of exposing who he was. He would allow his wings to be unfolded - spread out wide - and wrap them tightly around the other. Allowing them to act as some form of security blanket.  
  
Yet he can’t so he doesn’t, even with the itchy feeling gnawing at his back to tells him to do otherwise. 

When the only sounds that come from Mirage’s throat are squeaks and his body stops shaking. Proxy slowly pulls away from him, not completely. Just far enough that he can just see Mirage’s face. With tear-stained cheeks and red puffy eyes.

He moves his bangs out of the way before pressing a soft kiss to the top of Mirage’s forehead. 

In Proxy’s mind, it felts like that would be the best thing to do - to comfort him. But the surge of embarrassment takes over him as he pulls away. 

Before Mirage can open his mouth to say anything, Proxy is already out the door, not even saying anything in his hasty retreat. Leaving Mirage to stand confused in the middle of his room. Suddenly aware of how tired he has become. As if all the energy was zapped out of him. 

Mirage thinks about napping. A little half-hour snooze wouldn’t hurt him. When he turns and heads for the small bed tucked into the corner of the room. He stops, looking over at his desk and sees that Proxy had forgotten his blueprints.

After his nap, he’ll return them.

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old wip cleaned up and finished
> 
> mr apex please let me hug mirage


End file.
